deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn
Shao Kahn is the main antagonist of the Mortal Kombat video game franchise, and other related media. He previously fought M. Bison in the 27th episode of Death Battle, Shao Kahn VS M. Bison. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far *Shao Kahn Vs Ogre *Agent Texas VS Shao Kahn *'Shao Kahn vs. Akuma' (Complete) *Albert Wesker vs Shao Kahn *Amy Rose vs Shao Kahn *'Black Panther VS Shao Kahn' (Complete) *'Bowser vs Shao Kahn' (Complete) *Shao Kahn vs Darth Sidious *'Darth Vader vs Shao Kahn' (Complete) * Doctor Doom vs Shao Kahn (Abandoned) *Shao Kahn vs Etrigan the Demon (Abandoned) *'Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf' (Complete) *Shao Kahn vs Gargos *'Shao Kahn vs Garnet' (Complete) *'Shao Kahn vs. Gilgamesh' (Complete) *'Shao Kahn VS Giratina' (Complete) *'Shao Kahn vs King Dedede' (Complete) *Shao Kahn vs Kratos *Lord Tirek VS Shao Kahn *Mace Windu vs Shao Kahn *'Magneto Vs. Shao Kahn' (Complete) *Shao Kahn vs Master Hand (Abandoned) *Shao Kahn vs. Reaper (By BonBooker) *Shadow Mewtwo vs. Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn vs The Shredder (Abandoned) *Skeletor vs Shao Kahn *Takuto Tatsunagi Vs Shao Kahn *Thor vs Shao Kahn *Shao Kahn vs Voldemort (Abandoned) *Shao Kahn vs Kenshiro (Abandoned) With the Mortal Kombat-verse *'Akuma VS Mortal Kombat' (Complete) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-| Spoiler= *Wins: 1 *Losses: 10 *Ties: 0 '''Possible Opponents' *Aku (Samurai Jack) *Ares (DC Comics) *Ares (God of War) *Asgore Dreemurr (Undertale) *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) *Cinder Fall (RWBY) *Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown) *Darkseid (DC Comics) *Death Adder (Golden Axe) *Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) *Galactus (Marvel Comics) *Gill (Street Fighter) *Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) *Kaguya Ōtsutsuki (Naruto) *King K. Rool (Super Mario Bros.) *Lex Luthor (DC Comics) *Nightmare (Soulcalibur) *Parace L'sia (Arcana Heart) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Ridley (Metroid) *Rugal Bernstein (The King of Fighters) *Senator Armstrong (Metal Gear) *Shendu (Jackie Chan Adventures) *Thanos (Marvel Comics) *Yhwach (Bleach) *Susanoo (BlazBlue) *Zeus (God of War) *Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) History Known as Shao Kahn the Conquerer, he was assigned to the bleak realm of Outworld by the Elder Gods. Instead, he became the chief advisor to the Dragon King Onaga, who planned to take over the realms one at a time. Eventually, he poisoned Onaga, and took the realm of Outworld for his own. Death Battle Info (Official) 'Background' *Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror *Age: Over 10,000 years *Height: 218 cm / 7'2" *Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs *Occupation: Emperor of Outworld *Former ambassador of Elder Gods *Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He 'Arsenal' 'Wrath Hammer' *Can be summoned from thin air *Far larger than real mauls *Requires superhuman strength to wield *Sometimes used as throwing weapon 'Sword of Shao Kahn' *Only seen in that crappy TV show 'Sorcery' *Minor telekinesis *Brainwashing *Teleportation *Can summon weapons *Creates energy weapons *Soul manipulation 'Move Set' *Charging Spikes *Upward Shoulder *Light Spear *Explosive Ball *Mystic Choke *Emperor's Shield *Eye Beams *Soulnado Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Full Name: Emperor Shao Kahn the Konqueror *Age: Over 10,000 years *Height: 218 cm / 7'2" *Weight: 181 kg / 400 Ibs *Occupation: Emperor of Outworld *Former ambassador of Elder Gods *Fighting styles: Tai Tsu, Lui He Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength, Speed and Durability (Absorbed over 60 billion souls from over 10,000 years from superhumans who lost in his tournament) * Skilled in Martial Arts and using his hammer * Knowledgeable of magic * Telepathy * Telekinesis * Reality Warping * Energy Manipulation * Soul Manipulation * Dimensional Manipulation * Regeneration * Immortality * Forcefield Projection * Clone Creation (Used to trick Quan Chi and Shang Tsung in Deadly Alliance), * Non-Corporeal Feats * Shook the Earth to its very core when he fought a restricted Raiden {1} (MK3 Ending) * Poisoned and killed Onaga, claiming the throne of Outworld. * Easily dispatched Johnny Cage and Sonya Blade at once. * Defeated Kung Lao with ease in the original timeline. * Killed many fighters during the Battle Armageddon, including some who joined the Forces of Darkness. * Escaped Onaga's grasp and killed him during the Battle of Armageddon. * Successfully killed Blaze. * Victor of the final battle of Armageddon. * Tanks force lightning from Raiden empowered by the Elder Gods. * Conquered many realms ranging from Tarkata, Vampire and many more. ** Conquered Edenia and merged it with Outworld. * Completely overpowered Raiden. * Snuck behind Kung Lao and snapped his neck with ease. * Kills Shang Tsung, then placing his soul into Sindel. * Killed King Jerrod. Kitana's real father. * Acquired the souls of people from an entire city. * Might've became the One Being in the original timeline. * Crippled Kotal Kahn by breaking his back. Faults *Arrogant and aggressive to a fault **Taunts during battle *Defeated by Liu Kang and Raiden several times. Gallery ShaoKahnSprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo.png|Shao Kahn's Official MKII Promo Art by Patrick Rolo Mortal Kombat - Shao Kahn Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version.png|Shao Kahn Concept Art for the Mortal Kombat Trilogy Version Shao_Kahn_1.png|Shao Kahn without the helmet. The_War_Hammer.jpg|His main weapon, the War Hammer RetardedHelmet.jpg|His helmet. Shao_Kahn.jpg|Shao Kahn as he appears in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks. Shao Kahn (MKVDCU).jpg|Shao Kahn in Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe. Shao_versus.png Shao kahn mk2011 render by rpgxplay-d6sf78d.png|Shao Kahn as he appears in Mortal Kombat 9 Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Completed Profile Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Fighting Game Combatants Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Hammer Users Category:Healers Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Light Users Category:Magic Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Memory Manipulator Category:Mortal Kombat Characters Category:NetherRealm Studios Category:Old Combatants Category:Playable Character Category:Psychic Users Category:Pure Evil Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Combatants Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Final Boss